TDST 17: The Girls From DRAMA
by rangers21A
Summary: The girls get their spy on for a challenge that will force them to infiltrate a top secret government facility. Will they be able to complete their mission and get out alive? And just what does Chris want them to retrieve from this facility? Find out in the next exciting installment of Total... Drama... Sex Tour!
1. Chapter 1

_**The Powerful And The Powerless**_

"Come on! Come on!"

"Dawn, you've been trying for hours. I don't think it's working."

"But it's gotta work! Please, please work!"

Dawn was going bananas. After winning the previous challenge in Sweden, she had lost her ability to make people cum instantly. Right now, she was fingering her Bitch, Sanders, in the desperate hope that her power would return. Finally, Sanders let out a long, loud moan as she climaxed. "See? You can still make people cum." Sanders said, trying to make Dawn feel better.

Dawn sighed. "Yeah, after two hours of nothing." She said dejectedly. [Dawn: I'm not sure how much longer I'll be able to last in this game now that I've run out of aura. I've tried everything I can think of to recharge, but nothing's worked! Plus, without my power, I'm just no good at sex! I mean, it took two hours of fingering for me to get Sanders to cum once! I'm doomed!]

"Dawn, why don't we take a break?" Sanders suggested.

Dawn sighed. "Fine." She said. "I guess there's no use trying any more anyways." Dawn laid back on the padded floor of Loser Class and put her head in her hands. Sanders frowned. She hated seeing Dawn like this.

"Okay, how about instead of a break we do a little of this?" Sanders got down and started licking Dawn's pussy.

Dawn moaned softly as Sanders lapped at her folds. "Sanders, why are you eating me out?" Dawn asked.

"You're feeling down, and I just want to make you feel better." Sanders said. "Besides, I _am_ your Bitch for the day. You might as well put me to good use." Sanders kept eating Dawn out, causing Dawn to moan louder the more Sanders lapped at her cunt.

"Ohhh, fuck, that's good!" Dawn groaned.

Meanwhile, on the other side of Loser Class, Gwen was stuck in a set of medieval stocks getting worked over by Jasmine. "Say it!" Jasmine commanded as she spanked Gwen harder. "Say you love being my little bitch!"

"Aaah! I love being your little bitch!" Gwen cried out.

"Do you want your mistress to fuck you?" Jasmine went on.

"Yes! Please! Fuck me, mistress!"

"And how does my little bitch like getting fucked?"

"Hard! Really hard!"

Jasmine grinned and put on a strap-on that looked big enough to split Gwen in two. Gwen cried out from both pain and pleasure as Jasmine forced the dildo deep in her ass. "You like that, don't you, you little bitch?" Jasmine purred, slamming into Gwen's ass as hard as she could.

Gwen couldn't even reply, as her mind had gone blank from the extreme amounts of punishment she was taking. [Gwen: Yeah, being Jasmine's Bitch is really tough, but I'm putting up with all she can throw at me today because hopefully this will be the last day I have to serve her. Her immunity reward is finally over! Which means, first chance I get, I'm voting her out of this game! I can't believe after all this time I might finally be able to actually sit down without my ass hurting like crazy!]

Meanwhile, up in First Class, the other girls were having a little fun of their own. "Ohhhhh, fuck yeah, Zoey!" Leshawna moaned as Zoey ate her out. "Ohhh, right there! RIGHT… UNNNNGH! THERE!" Leshawna screamed from pleasure as she climaxed. Zoey sat up, heer lips dripping with juice and smiling.

"Was that good?" She asked.

"Oh, honey, that was amazing!" Leshawna replied. "When did you get so good at stuff like that?"

Zoey shrugged. "Guess this show's been teaching me a few things." She said simply. "You wanna go again?"

"Oh, hell yeah!"

Zoey got down to start eating Leshawna out some more, but at that moment Chris's voice came on over the loudspeaker. "Attention, ladies," he said, "everyone report to the cargo hold of the plane. We're doing something a little special for this challenge." The girls all did as instructed and headed down to the cargo hold, where Chris was waiting for them with a large crate of supplies."Okay, ladies, everyone take a pack of supplies." Chris instructed. "You'll need them for today's challenge."

"Where are we landing today?" Zoey asked as she and the other girls each took a backpack from the crate.

"Well, see, we aren't exactly landing." Chris said. "For reasons you'll find out about later, I'm not exactly allowed in this country, so we're actually going to fly over it, just out of missile range, and have you girls jump out."

"Are you crazy?!" Leshawna exclaimed. "You seriously expect us to jump out of this plane? Uh-uh. No way! I am not doing that!" The other girls all vocalized their agreement.

"Yeah, I thought you guys might do that." Chris said. "But, see, you're not exactly getting a choice." He pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Pilot to bombardier. Pilot to bombardier. Drop the payload!" He then laughed as the floor fell out from under the girls, dropping them straight out of the sky.

Fortunately, the first supply in each of the girls' backpacks was a parachute. The girls all floated down and landed in a snow-covered field that smelled like potatoes and oppression. They all heard a crackling noise coming from their backpacks, which turned out to be a PDA. They all pulled out the devices and saw Chris's face on the screen.

"Welcome to Russia!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Sorry for this chapter taking so long. Had the worst case of writer's block I've ever had in my life. Hopefully no other chapter will take this long again.

 _ **In Soviet Russia, Gwen Is On Top**_

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Leshawna yelled at her PDA. "You dropped us out of the plane _again_?!"

"Heh heh. Yeah, sorry." Chris replied over the PDA, not sounding sorry at all. "That's the last time I'll do that. I swear."

"Uncross your fingers, Mclean." Leshawna growled.

"What? How did you know… Never mind. Here's your challenge for today..." The PDA screens all changed to show a map of Moscow. Six green blips which represented the contestants were just outside of the city. A red blip was shown inside of a very particular building in the center of Moscow. "Your mission, should you choose to accept it," Chris said, "is to sneak your way inside of the Kremlin, Russia's government headquarters, and retrieve a certain videotape that is in possession of Vladimir Putin. You're to get into his main office, grab the tape, and meet back here at where I dropped you all off."

"You want us to sneak inside one of the most heavily-guarded buildings in the world just for a videotape?" Gwen asked incredulously. "What could possibly be so important about that tape anyway if you want us to risk our lives for it?"

"Don't worry about it." Chris said, dodging the question. "All you need to know is that it's very important that you retrieve it. Oh! I almost forgot to mention: since this challenge is especially dangerous, it's going to be a reward challenge. That means no one is getting eliminated tonight!"

[Gwen: Dammit! My first chance to kick Jasmine off this stupid show, and it's a reward challenge?! I need Jasmine gone! My ass feels like it's literally about to fall off from all the punishment she's given me!]

"What's the reward if we win?" Gwen asked.

"That's going to be a surprise." Chris said. "However, since there isn't going to be an elimination vote tonight, we need a new punishment for our last place gal. So, it is my pleasure to re-introduce to you… The Wheel of Chance!"

That statement perked the girls up. They all remembered the Wheel of Chance from when they were in Las Vegas. MacArthur had spun it and won the right to be Josee's permanent mistress. An image of the wheel popped up on their PDA screens. Once again, there were three clear rewards and three clear punishments on it. The rewards were " Immunity From Bitch Vote For The Rest Of The Game," "Get Your Own Bitch For The Rest Of The Game Even After Elimination," and " Immunity From All Votes For Three Challenges." The three clear punishments were "Automatic Elimination," "Become The Bitch For Every Challenge's Winner Until Elimination," and "Switch places with Gwen." However, there was a seventh option that the girls weren't sure whether it was a punishment or a reward.

"What does 'Catherine The Great' mean?" Dawn asked.

Chris began chuckling evilly. "Well, see, Catherine the Great was the ruler of Russia a couple hundred years ago, and there's a particular story about her that the other hosts and I thought was too good to not use."

"Well, what was the story?" Zoey asked.

"Well, if you get that result on the wheel, we'll tell you." Chris said cryptically. "Now then, your ride to Moscow should be arriving soon. Stay safe, stay sexy, and get that tape!" And with that, Chris's face disappeared from their PDAs.

A few minutes later, a beaten-up jalopy pulled up on the road beside the girls. "You girlski going to the Kremlinski?" The driver asked them in a bad Russian accent.

"Wait a minute…" Dawn said, getting a closer look at the driver's face. "Chef?"

"No, no, no!" Chef said, still in the bad accent. "I am not Chefski. I am Boris! Russian taxi driver. Who, by the way, was promised a blowjobski on the way to the Kremlin from one of you girls."

The girls groaned. Dawn volunteered to suck Chef's dick on the ride and the others all got in the back. In about an hour or so, they arrived at the Kremlin just as Chef came in Dawn's mouth, "Seriously, girlie? It took you a damn hour to get me off?" Chef complained, dropping the Russian accent.

Dawn sighed sadly. [Dawn: I need to figure out some way to win this game if I can't recharge my aura! If I don't, I'm doomed!]

The girls all got out of the car, and Chef drove off. They all stared at the giant building, each wondering how they were ever going to get in. There were two guards at the front entrance, and even more were doing rounds around the building. "Maybe there's a back entrance to this place." Leshawna said. "I'm gonna go check that out." She rushed off to behind the building. Meanwhile, Gwen noticed a pet store just across the street which gave her an idea that might not only get her into the Kremlin, but might also provide her with a little payback on Jasmine.

"Hey, Jasmine, I have an idea, but I'm gonna need your help with it." Gwen said.

"Okay. What do you need me to do?" Jasmine asked.

"Follow me." Gwen led Jasmine into the pet store and came back out a few minutes later with Jasmine wearing a collar and being led on a leash by Gwen towards the front entrance. "Excuse me?" Gwen said to the two guards at the front. "I have a meeting with Mr. Putin about selling him this Australian sex slave."

"What did you just say?!" Jasmine exclaimed. "I am not a sex slave!"

"Hush, bitch!" Gwen commanded, giving Jasmine a hard slap on the ass. A small moan of pleasure accidentally slipped from Jasmine's lips, causing her to turn bright red in embarrassment.

"How do we know this sex slave is good enough for Prime Minister Putin?" One of the guards asked Gwen.

"You can feel free to test her out yourselves if you want." Gwen replied. This bitch will let you do anything to her. _Anything_."

The two guards didn't need telling twice. In a matter of seconds, they had stripped down and each had a dick in one of Jasmine's holes. Jasmine moaned as she was taken by the two guards roughly. "Ohhh, fuck!" She groaned. "They're so big!" The guard in Jasmine's ass spanked her, causing Jasmine to shiver from pleasure. "Yes!" She cried out., submitting to the guards much quicker than Gwen would have thought. "More! Make me yours!"

Gwen got in front of Jasmine and shoved her face in her snatch. "Get licking, bitch!" Jasmine quickly put her tongue to work, eating out Gwen like a pro and causing Gwen to moan loudly. "Ohhh, yeah! That's good!" She purred.

Jasmine moaned against Gwen's cunt as she came from the two guards fucking her. She kept licking Gwen's pussy and started rubbing her clit between her fingers to give her extra pleasure. Gwen moaned louder as Jasmine's tongue swam around in her cunt. She was getting close, and the two guards weren't far behind.

Gwen cried out as she came, squirting juice in Jasmine's face which dripped down her chin. The two guards both pulled out of Jasmine and stood in front of her so she could suck them off to make them finish. Jasmine deepthroated the first guard as she rubbed the other one's cock up and down. The guard groaned as he shot a thick load of cum down Jasmine's throat. Jasmine swallowed it all, then put the other guard's cock in her mouth, sucking him hard. He came soon after, shooting another huge load into Jasmine's mouth, which she swallowed again.

"Okay, this sex slave should be very pleasing for the Prime Minister." One of the guards said. "You can go in." Gwen grinned as she led Jasmine on her leash inside the Kremlin.

The first guard quickly put his clothes back on and got back to his job. The second guard, however, still looked horny and sneaked off around the building, presumably to masturbate. Dawn noticed this and followed him. [Dawn: I may not have any aura left, but that guard looked like he would cum quick regardless. It's my best shot at getting inside the Kremlin]

Dawn found the guard trying to rub one out behind a tree. "Hey there." She purred. "Can I help you with that?"

The guard nodded and grabbed Dawn, forcing his cock deep in her ass. "Whoa! Hey! I didn't mean like that!" Dawn exclaimed as the guard thrusted hard into her. "Aaah! Fuck! It feels like you're splitting me in two!" The guard lifted Dawn up and bounced her up and down on his cock. Dawn moaned more as he pushed himself deeper and deeper in her ass. "Oh, God! I'm gonna cum!" Dawn screamed from pleasure as she climaxed, which alerted two other guards to her location.

"What is going on here?" One of the other guards asked. Dawn could only respond in moans, as she was being fucked so hard it was almost impossible for her to get together a complete thought.

"You have to try this bitch's ass!" The guard fucking her said. "It's so tight! It feels amazing!"

The other guards both stripped down just as the one fucking Dawn came, filling Dawn's ass with hot seed. The guard dropped Dawn on the ground, but she only had a few seconds to catch her breath before the other two guards both forced themselves inside her ass at the same time. Dawn cried out from both pain and pleasure as she was rammed by two cocks in the same hole, cumming again almost instantly.

While Dawn was being worked over by those two guards, Leshawna had managed to find a back window that was unlocked. She got up on top of a heating unit and tried to open it. Suddenly, she heard someone wolf whistle behind her. "Damn, baby! Your ass is hotter than Tunguska!"

Leshawna didn't know what a Tunguska was, but she turned around to see a guard ogling her big, beautiful booty. "Like what you see?" She purred. The guard nodded. "Well, help me get inside this building, and you can get inside me, baby~"

The guard immediately agreed. Leshawna got down off the heating unit and unzipped the guard's pants, allowing an enormous cock to fall out of them. "Damn!" She exclaimed happily. "You Russian dudes sure are huge!" She put the guard's cock in her mouth and began sucking on it, bobbing her head up and down the length of it, trying to get a taste for every inch of it. The guard groaned happily as Leshawna sucked him off. She ran her tongue all over the length of his cock, then started rubbing it between her breasts as she licked the head playfully.

The guard let out a loud moan as he came, squirting a huge load all over Leshawna's breasts. Leshawna wiped some cum off with her fingers and licked them clean. "Mmm. Not bad, honey." She purred. "But I hope you're not too tired. Because it's time for the main event!" She shoved the guard to the ground and mounted his cock, easing it deep into her pussy. "Oooh, fuck yeah, baby!" Leshawna moaned happily, riding the guard as fast as she could to get him off a second time. The guard pulled Leshawna down so that he could squeeze and suck on her breasts. Leshawna moaned from the extra pleasure and kept bouncing up and down on the guard's enormous cock. "Aaaah! Fuck, yes!" She moaned. "I'm getting close! Give me more!" The guard gave Leshawna's big, beautiful booty a hard smack, which was just what she needed to push herself over the edge. "You getting close, baby?" She purred. The guard nodded. "Well, fill me up then!"

The guard groaned as he filled Leshawna's pussy full of cum. Leshawna got off of him, panting hard from how amazing that was. "So, do you think you can help get me inside?" Leshawna asked sweetly.

"Get you inside?" The guard said. "I can get you a meeting with the Prime Minister himself!"

[Leshawna: Man, these Russian dudes sure must love me! I mean, one short ride and I'm already getting a meeting with Putin? This challenge is way too easy. I wonder why that guy wanted me to meet Putin in the first place though]

As Leshawna got dressed, the guard pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Tell the Prime Minister that I have found the perfect girl to service him." He said. "Soon the Prime Minister's harem will be complete."

Meanwhile, Zoey and Sanders were still trying to figure out how they were going to get inside the Kremlin. "Maybe there's something in the supply bags Chris gave us that can help." Sanders suggested. She and Zoey both started digging into their bags to try and find something that might give them an advantage.

"Gosh, I wonder what Chris gave us." Zoey said excitedly. "Maybe a grappling hook. Or a decoder ring. Ooh! Or maybe he gave us the keys to a James Bond car!"

"Nope." Sanders said disappointedly. "Just a whole lot of sex toys."

It was true. Both girls' bags were filled with nothing but dildos of varying sizes and shapes. Nothing that would help them sneak inside the Kremlin. [Zoey: Man! I actually thought this challenge was going to be cool! I mean, we're supposed to be spies! Not sluts! Granted, seduction is one of the main things spies do. But still! I really wanted to drive a James Bond car!]

"Hey, you know, maybe this stuff _can_ help us." Sanders said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what's the one thing that every man loves to see in a porno movie?"

Zoey thought for a moment. "Good writing?" She guessed.

"No. Two girls going down on one another!" Sanders pulled Zoey close and kissed her. She reached down to start rubbing Zoey's pussy, causing Zoey to moan softly into their kiss.

Zoey got down on the ground and Sanders started licking her pussy. She ran her tongue all over Zoey's folds, then dove inside, probing her tongue deep in Zoey's cunt. "Ohhh, God!" Zoey moaned. "Sanders, that feels amazing!"

"If you like that, then you're going to love this~" Sanders grabbed a vibrator out of her bag and gently slipped it inside Zoey's pussy. Zoey moaned louder as the vibrator buzzed inside of her.

"Aaah! Fuck! I'm getting close already!" She groaned.

Zoey screamed from pleasure as she climaxed, getting the attention of one of the Kremlin's guards. "Hey!" He yelled, running over to Zoey and Sanders.

"It's working!" Sanders said happily. Unfortunately, she was wrong. When the guard reached Zoey and Sanders, he lifted them up and handcuffed each of them.

"You two are under arrest for public displays of homosexuality!" He said angrily.

"Wait, what?!" Zoey exclaimed. "But you don't understand!"

"Tell it to the judge!" The guard said, leading both Zoey and Sanders away.

Meanwhile, Chris was watching the whole thing unfold from the safety of the Total Drama Jet. "Wow! I didn't see that coming!" He said, turning to the camera. "Will Zoey and Sanders be able to escape arrest? Will Leshawna get added to Vladimir Putin's harem? And just how much longer will Gwen be able to act as Jasmine's mistress before the kinkiest bitch around turns the tables on her? Find out all this and more coming up on Total… Drama… **Sex Tour!** "


	3. Chapter 3

_**Black Widow**_

While Gwen, Jasmine, and Leshawna were heading straight for Putin's office and Dawn was getting railed by guard after guard, Zoey and Sanders found themselves handcuffed in a Russian police car on their way to jail all for going down on one another. "I can't go to jail!" Zoey exclaimed worriedly. "I wouldn't survive one day! I'd never be able to join a gang, the other girls would all gang up on me, I'd probably drop the soap in the shower-"

"Zoey! Relax!" Sanders said. "We're going to get out of this."

"How?" Zoey asked. "We're handcuffed in the back of a speeding cop car!"

"Yeah, but luckily one of us knows MacArthur." [Sanders: MacArthur may be a cop now, but she still knows how to do plenty of illegal things. I just never thought listening to her talk about that stuff would ever come in handy. If you're watching this, thanks, partner!]

In a few minutes, Sanders managed to get herself out of her cuffs, then did the same for Zoey. "Okay, now what?" Zoey asked quietly.

"Well, that's the tricky part." Sanders said. She then opened up the door to the car, grabbed Zoey, and jumped out with her, landing hard and rolling for several feet on the road. "Run!" Sanders yelled as she noticed the cops getting out of the car to chase after them.

Sanders and Zoey hauled ass as quick as they could, running down the road with the two cops chasing after them yelling in Russian. Fortunately, Sanders noticed a wheat field on the side of the road. "Come on!" She said to Zoey. "We'll lose them in there!"

Sanders and Zoey ran into the wheat field and hid there until they were sure the cops had lost them. Once they were sure of that, they walked back out on to the road. "How are we going to get back to the Kremlin now?" Zoey asked.

"The other girls are way too far ahead of us." Sanders reasoned. "There's no way we'll be able to win the challenge. Our best bet is just to head back to the spot Chris told us to be at so he can pick us back up."

"Okay. But how are we going to do that?"

Sanders looked a little bit up the road and saw another car coming towards them. "Guess we'll have to hitchhike." She said. Sanders stepped out on to the road and signaled the car. It slowed to a stop next to them. "Hi." Sanders said politely. "Can you give us a lift to where we're supposed to meet our friends?"

"Of course! I am always happy to help a pair of lovely ladies!" The driver said. "Especially if there is something in it for me."

Sanders sighed. She had expected this. "Well, we don't have any money." She said.

"Money is not what I was talking about." The driver said, looking the girls' bodies up and down.

Sanders sighed again. "Unzip your pants." She said, resigned to her fate. The driver happily unzipped his pants, revealing an erect cock beneath them. Zoey got in the back seat and Sanders got on the man's lap, lowering herself on to his cock. "Ohhh, fuck!" She moaned as she rode him while he drove. "So big!" Sanders moaned and groaned as she bounced on the man's cock while he drove. Somehow, the man managed to drive with perfect skill even while having sex with Sanders

Sanders reached up and rubbed her nipples to give herself extra pleasure. Soon, she found that she was getting close. She moaned at the top of her lungs as she climaxed. And the driver was not far behind.

"I'm getting close." He said.

"Well, pull out then!" Sanders said.

"I cum inside, or you and your friend can get out and walk." The man countered.

"Well, fill me up then!" The man groaned as he pumped Sanders full of hot seed. Sanders was almost completely out of breath. "Okay, how much farther until we get to where we're going?" She asked.

"Quite a ways." The driver said. "So, you'd better get ready for more."

As Sanders kept riding the driver, Leshawna was being led to Vladimir Putin's office by the guard she had let fuck her. "You should be very honored." The guard said. "Not many people get to meet the Prime Minister."

"Oh, I bet." Leshawna replied.

"Even fewer get to be a part of his exclusive harem."

"Wait. His exclusive what-now?"

They reached Putin's office, and the guard opened to door. Inside the office, Leshawna saw that an orgy was taking place between Putin and several gorgeous Russian women. "Mr. Prime Minister," the guard said, "I have arrived with the newest addition to your harem."

Putin looked away from the girl he was in the middle of plowing and grinned. "Excellent!" He replied. "Send her in!"

Leshawna entered the office nervously when something caught her eye. There, on Putin's desk, was a videotape labeled "Chris Mclean." That had to be the tape she was supposed to get!

Putin approached Leshawna and looked her up and down. "Yes! This girl is perfect!" He said. "Very exotic!" [Leshawna: Why is it that every upper-class white dude sees me as "exotic?" Racist fucks]

"Now, why don't we break you in, my dear?" Putin said, his cock already erect.

"Uh… Sure thing, sir!" Leshawna said. "But you know what I'd really like? How about if you do me up against your desk?"

Putin smiled. "Of course! We shall start there then!" Leshawna went and bent over the desk. Putin got behind her and eased his cock deep in her pussy. "Ohhh, yeah!" Leshawna moaned. "Just like that!" She tried to reach the tape, but she was too far away. Putin kept pounding into her, and Leshawna noticed that, with each thrust, he pushed her further over the desk. "Come on! You can do better than that!" She said. "Harder! Fuck me harder!" Putin seemed to take this as a challenge and started pounding into Leshawna harder. Finally, he gave one last, hard thrust that was just enough for Leshawna to reach the tape. She quickly tucked it away, hoping that Putin hadn't seen her grab it.

Putin smacked Leshawna on the ass and kept thrusting into her. Leshawna moaned louder, getting closer by the second, until finally she let out one loud, long moan as she climaxed. "Fuck, that was good." She panted. "Now fill me up, baby!" Putin gave one last thrust and groaned as he filled Leshawna's cunt with hot, wet cum. He pulled out of her and turned to the rest of the girls.

"Okay, ladies, who would like to have a turn with the new girl next?" He asked. The other girls all raised their hands excitedly, each wanting a turn with Leshawna. Leshawna wasn't sure she could do much more without giving it away that she had the tape. Fortunately, at that moment there was a knock at the office door.

Putin went to answer it and, on the other side, was Gwen leading Jasmine on a leash. "Mr. Prime Minister, I have that new sex slave you requested." Gwen said. Oddly enough, Jasmine seemed excited to become Putin's new sex slave, but Putin looked confused.

"Wait." He said. "I already got my new sex slave today. She is right over… Where did she go?!" Leshawna was gone and, judging by the shattered glass on the floor, it appeared that she had escaped out the window with the tape. Putin went red in the face with fury. "Guards!" He yelled. "Capture them! Capture them all!"

Gwen and Jasmine took off running and made it outside to meet Leshawna, somehow without running into a single guard. "Where did all the guards go?" Jasmine asked.

The girls then heard a rather weak moaning sound coming from behind a nearby tree. They went over to investigate and found Dawn on the ground, covered in semen, and with her asshole gaping as if she had taken several cocks in it at once. Around her were all of the Kremlin's guards, each one sound asleep in blissful, satisfied slumber. The girls didn't question it. They just grabbed Dawn and ran. Fortunately, Boris the taxi driver, AKA Chef, was nearby to pick them up.

"So, who got the tapeski?" Chef asked, still trying to pretend to be Russian. Leshawna held up the tape proudly. "Excellentski!" Chef said as he sped off.

The girls and Chef all reached the spot where Chris was going to pick them up just as Sanders and Zoey's car pulled up. The driver gave Sanders his phone number, which she promptly threw away once he was gone. 'So, where's Chris?" She asked.

"Right here!" Chris suddenly came flying down on his usual jetpack. "Got the tape?" Leshawna handed it to him. "Great! Then it looks like Leshawna is our winner today! The rest of you are, of course, losers. But the question is: who's the biggest loser?" Chris looked around like he was trying to decide, but the decision was actually pretty easy. "Zoey! You are the biggest loser today! Which means you'll be the one spinning the Wheel of Chance!"

"What?!" Zoey exclaimed. "How am I the biggest loser?"

"Well, both you and Sanders never even got inside the Kremlin, but Sanders was the one who helped you both get back here safely. Which means you are the obvious choice for last place." While Zoey sulked, Chris turned to the camera. "What does the Wheel of Chance have in store for Zoey? And who will lose the Bitch Vote tonight too?"

"Wait, we're still doing the Bitch Vote?" Sanders asked.

"Just because it's a reward challenge doesn't mean our winner goes a night without a Bitch." Chris turned back to the camera. "And what reward is in store for Leshawna? Find out coming up on Total… Drama… **Sex Tour!** "

Okay, readers! Here's your chance! Vote for who you think should be this episode's Bitch by leaving a name in the form of a review. As for Zoey's punishment, we're going to let luck decide once again what the Wheel of Chance lands on. Leave a number from 1-7 in a review along with your vote for the Bitch Vote. Whatever the result of the winning number is will be revealed in the next chapter. Voting will end on Monday the 19th

Options for the Bitch Vote: Dawn, Sanders, Jasmine, Gwen


	4. Chapter 4

_**Top To Bottom**_

The girls, now back again safely on the Total Drama Jet, all filed into the elimination chamber. Zoey, of course, was nervous, as she was about to be forced to take a risk on the Wheel of Chance. Dawn was sitting on a bag of ice because her ass was so sore from getting cocks stuffed in it all day. One of the girls who _didn't_ look miserable was Jasmine, who for some reason looked so excited she could barely contain it.

Chris entered the room holding the Bitch Collar. "Well, ladies," he said, "I'd like to thank you all for your help in retrieving my videotape."

"Yeah, what the hell was even on that thing anyway?" Leshawna asked.

"You'll never know." Chris replied. "Now then, on to the fun part! Zoey, as penance for losing today's challenge, you have to take a spin on the Wheel of Chance. Get on up here, girl."

Zoey sighed and approached the wheel. She spun it as hard as she could. Round and round it went until it stopped on what could quite possibly be the absolute worst result it could have landed on. "Switch places with Gwen?!" Zoey exclaimed, terrified.

"YES!" Gwen shouted. [Gwen: Jasmine might not be getting eliminated today, but I still couldn't be happier! I'm finally free! Woohoo!]

"Now, on to the Bitch Vote." Chris went on. "And, by a unanimous verdict, today's Bitch is… Jasmine!"

"Wait. Unanimous?" Gwen said as Jasmine happily accepted the Bitch Collar. "Does that mean that Jasmine voted for herself?"

"Hell yes!" Jasmine replied excitedly.

"But… But why?" Gwen asked, still extremely confused.

"Well, after you turned the tables on me today, I found out how much fun it is to be a bottom instead of a top." Jasmine explained. "So, now I want to experience that feeling as much as I can!" [Gwen: Figures. The second I'm free from Jasmine, she completely stops being a domme]

"And, since Zoey is now Jasmine's Bitch, that means that Leshawna is going to be both of their mistresses tonight!" Chris announced.

"So, is that my reward for winning?" Leshawna asked.

"Nope." Chris replied. "Your reward isn't actually here yet. See, the next Aftermath episode is doing something special: they're going to be holding a contest to let a brand new girl into the game, and whoever that new girl is will be your own personal Bitch for the next three challenges. But, for now, just have fun with the two Bitches you have for tonight."

Leshawna didn't need telling twice. She led Jasmine and Zoey back to Loser Class and put on the biggest, thickest strap-on she could find. "All right. Which one of you girls wants to take this baby first?" She purred.

Jasmine immediately raised her hand, desperate to be dominated. Leshawna forced Jasmine down on all fours, then shoved the entirety of the strap-on deep in her ass. Jasmine let out a loud moan as her asshole was stretched out by the dildo and Leshawna began thrusting hard into her. "Yes!" She cried out. "Fuck me, mistress! I've been so bad!"

Leshawna kept pounding away at Jasmine's ass as hard as she could. Zoey watched for a few moments, but soon got an idea. She laid down in front of Jasmine and forced her face into her snatch. "Get licking, bitch! If that's okay with you." She somewhat-commanded. Jasmine started licking Zoey's pussy, moaning into it as Leshawna kept fucking her ass. Zoey moaned too as Jasmine's tongue explored her womanhood, somehow finding all her sensitive spots and attacking them with great fervor. "Ohhhh, fuck!" Zoey groaned. "That feels so good!"

Leshawna gave Jasmine's ass a hard slap, causing Jasmine to scream from pleasure as she came hard from all the punishment she was taking. "Excuse me?" Leshawna said angrily. "Did my Bitch just cum without my permission? You're gonna need a little more discipline, young lady!" Leshawna grabbed another strap-on and tossed it to Zoey. "I'm gonna let you cum first, but then put on this dildo and help me fuck this bitch!"

Zoey moaned louder as Jasmine kept eating her out. She was almost there and just needed one more small push to go over the edge. That push came as Jasmine started sucking on Zoey's clit. Zoey cried out as she climaxed, squirting juice in Jasmine's face. She then got up and put on the strap-on, getting behind the extremely excited Jasmine and joining Leshawna in her ass. Jasmine was practically screaming from pleasure as Leshawna and Zoey both fucked her in the same hole at once. "Aaaaah! Mistress!" Jasmine cried out, getting close again already. Zoey and Leshawna both pumped deeper and deeper in Jasmine's tight hole until finally they were forcing her to take both of their dildos down to the hilt with every thrust. Jasmine screamed at the top of her lungs as she came again.

"Oh, I know you didn't just do that again!" Leshawna said, smiling wickedly. She pulled out of Jasmine's ass and went to get a paddle and a riding crop. She tossed the crop to Zoey and raised the paddle, ready to bring it down on Jasmine's ass. "Looks like we're gonna have to punish you even more!"

As Jasmine got spanked by Leshawna and Zoey, Chris was in his own private cabin watching the videotape that he had been so desperate to retrieve. As it turned out, it was a recording on himself in the middle of what appeared to be a reverse gangbang. On the tape, Chris was among at least 20 different girls, getting the chance to fuck each and every one of them. "Come on. You knew it was going to be a sex tape." Chris said to the camera. "How long will Jasmine keep up her newfound love of being dominated? And which new girl will be joining the game in the new Aftermath special? Find out next time on Total… Drama… **Sex Tour!** "


End file.
